Jisatsu
by Grey Cho
Summary: Biarkan aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dan menikmati rasanya. [AR] [ShinShi]


Bunuh diri adalah cara manusia untuk lepas dari kesulitan. Manusia melakukannya karena putus asa. Mereka pernah berharap ditolong, mereka pernah berharap akan ada uluran tangan yang melepaskan mereka dari keputusasaan. Namun, penantian tak kunjung berakhir. Alih-alih menolong, manusia lain justru akan berbalik punggung, hanya mengedepankan mulut kotor mereka, berkata sampai ludah mereka bermuncratan keluar, menyuruh orang yang berniat bunuh diri untuk segera mati atau mengejek bahwa tindakan bunuh diri adalah wujud kebodohan lalu mereka akan menggunakan topeng sembari berakting dan mengasihani pelaku bunuh diri yang tuntas merenggut nyawa mereka sendiri. Kehilangan urat malu dan bertranformasi menjadi manusia munafik. Ketika seseorang menghentikan niatan bunuh diri, mereka akan kembali memonyongkan bibir.

"Pecundang," katanya.

Hah. Aku membaca koran di tanganku sembari terkekeh. Ada lagi orang yang mengakhiri hidupnya di hutan. Keluarganya menangisi kepergian anak lelaki itu. Motif bunuh diri sementara adalah tekanan keluarga yang menginginkan sang remaja masuk ke universitas unggul di Jepang. Menggelikan. Otak manusia berbeda-beda. Tak tahukah mereka hanya karena tidak bisa matematika atau kimia, bukan berarti orang itu bodoh. Mungkin saja dia calon aktor, penyair, atau koki? Yang jelas, keluarga itu telah kehilangan satu calon yang mungkin saja menjadi tulang punggung mereka ke depan.

Berbicara soal bunuh diri, aku pun tengah melakukannya sekarang dalam artian yang berbeda. Aku tidak mengiris nadi, tidak menjerat leherku sendiri. Aku membunuh diriku secara perlahan, sangat perlahan. Aku tengah menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan cara bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan pria yang kudambakan dan statusnya saat ini adalah suami orang.

Sama seperti banyak korban bunuh diri lainnya, aku tak punya penolong. Tak ada. Kenalanku justru mendukung pria idamanku dengan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya itu. Tak ada yang berniat menjodohkanku dengannya sejak awal. Mereka yang sadar dengan perasaanku hanya menepuk punggungku, menyuruhku untuk bersabar. Sejauh mana aku bisa bersabar? Jika kesabaran itu seharusnya tak terbatas, maka kurasa, sedari awal mustahil bagiku untuk bersabar.

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

ShinShi

Shiho's POV

 **Jisatsu**

"Masih belum terpecahkan juga?" Aku memasuki ruangan seorang pria tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Shinichi."

Pria yang tengah menyesap kopi itu menoleh kepadaku dan alisnya terangkat. Aku bekerja beberapa lantai terpisah darinya. Ruanganku lebih menyerupai laboratorium, tempat urin dan beberapa serbuk yang diduga narkotika diuji. Pria itu lalu memutar kursi dan kembali memunggungiku, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan setumpuk dokumen. Aku tak ambil pusing walaupun sikapnya, bagi sebagian orang, tampak dingin. Lebih dari siapa pun, bahkan mungkin istrinya, aku yang paling paham sifat Shinichi. Aku tahu bahwa dia tak akan membagi konsentrasi dengan apa pun dan siapa pun ketika tengah bergelut dengan kasus dan petunjuk. Pria genius itu memperoleh predikat bukan tanpa usaha. Dia mencurahkan pikiran, peluh, dan waktunya hingga dijuluki "detektif nomor satu di Jepang".

Aku meraih secarik kertas kecil, menuliskan sesuatu, dan menyelipkannya di bawah siku Shinichi. Pria itu tak lagi menoleh kepadaku, jadi aku pun undur diri dari ruangannya, membunyikan hak sepatuku sembari melenggang pergi. Kututup pintu ruangannya perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Ketika pintu terbuka sedikit, aku bisa melihat alis Shinichi nyaris bertaut. Ah, wajah serius miliknya itu sangat memancing sisi jahil di dalam diriku, membuatku menyeringai. Aku menghargai jerih payah Shinichi ketika bekerja. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku berjanji tak akan mengusiknya. Aku ingin mengusilinya, maka kubanting pintu keras-keras ketika menutupnya. Tak lama, teriakan Shinichi pun terdengar dari dalam ruangan, dia menyebut namaku. Aku tertawa puas, layaknya penyihir, di antara koridor, tak lagi peduli bahwa anggota polisi, detektif, dan peneliti lainnya tengah melihatku dengan tatapan aneh atau "apa kau gila, Shiho?".

* * *

Aku membentangkan tanganku, merasakan angin malam berembus menerpa tubuh kurus bermantel cokelat ini. Aku dan Shinichi berjalan menelusuri hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota pukul sembilan malam. Aku selalu mengajaknya makan malam bersama ketika sang pria memutuskan bermalam di kantor. Tak jauh, hanya terpaut beberapa gedung. Kami cukup melewati sebuah jembatan, berbelok memasuki gang, dan kedai _oden_ kecil menjadi tujuan kami.

Ketika menginjak jembatan, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sungai, memandang takjub rembulan yang terlihat begitu sumringah malam ini, seakan dia tengah berbahagia melihatku dan Shinichi. Sayangnya, purnama bisu. Dia tak bisa bicara. Aku tak tahu apakah dia turut senang melihatku bersama Shinichi atau tengah tersenyum mengejekku yang bisa-bisanya senang hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Namun, tetap, rembulan ini membuatku mematung sejenak. Pantulannya di permukaan air dan hiasan lampu di beberapa jalan dan jembatan mengusikku. Pemandangan seindah ini bisa kusaksikan bersama Shinichi. Aku cukup beruntung, pikirku, membesarkan hati.

Melihatku yang hanya tercenung, Shinichi mendorong bahuku perlahan, menitahkanku untuk tidak bengong malam-malam begini. Aku mengepalkan tangan sebal. Tidak bisakah tuan detektif nomor satu itu lebih mengapresiasi alam? Apakah bau anyir jasad dan pemandangan di tempat kejadian perkara jauh lebih memesona baginya?

"Anginnya kencang," ucap Shinichi. Pria itu sibuk merapatkan mantel hitam dengan aksen beludru di pergelangan.

Aku membuang muka. Wajahku bisa tersipu jika tak kualihkan darinya. Aku kembali membaurkan pandanganku dengan jalanan. Penduduk ramai-ramai memadati jalan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pekerja yang baru menunaikan tugas atau pelajar yang beraktivitas sampai larut malam. Shinichi menarik tubuhku mendekat ketika beberapa pria mabuk berpapasan dengan kami, mencegah agar aku tak berbenturan dengan mereka. Pria-pria mabuk itu gemar membuat ulah. Ada banyak kasus kriminal yang bermula hanya karena "bertubrukan dengan orang mabuk di jalanan", sebagian besar korbannya adalah perempuan. Mereka seringkali mendapat pelecehan seksual.

* * *

Kami menyantap makan malam kami dalam diam. Sesekali, perhatian kami akan teralihkan ketika melihat sesuatu dan kami akan membuka obrolan. Ketika melihat pengunjung botak yang kepalanya bercahaya terkena sorot lampu, Shinichi menyikutku pelan dan menunjuk pelanggan tersebut dengan sumpitnya. Aku terkikik tertahan. Kuinjak kaki Shinichi karena beraninya membuatku nyaris mempermalukan seseorang. Berniat balas dendam, aku mencari objek. Ah, tak ada pelanggan lain di kedai tersebut, maka objeknya masih sama.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke kepala Shinichi dan berbisik, "Pria itu tidak botak. Jika melihat lebih jelas, kau akan menyadari bahwa di kepalanya ada sehelai rambut, tepat di tengah kepalanya."

Sejurus kemudian, Shinichi mengamati sang pria yang tengah menyeruput kuah _oden_ dan kembali menatapku dengan pipi gembung menahan tawa.

"Kau benar, Shiho! Ada sehelai rambut di tengah kepalanya!"

"Paman, semuanya jadi berapa?" Pria yang kami bicarakan menyudahi acara makannya. Oh, mangkuknya sudah kosong dan sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke rumah.

Ketika sang pria mengeluarkan dompet, aku lantas mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang traktir. Kebetulan hari ini aku mendapat bonus," tawarku sembari tersenyum kecil.

Wajah pria itu bersemu merah. Dia mencoba menolak tawaranku, tapi menyerah ketika melihatku bersikukuh. Pada akhirnya, pria botak itu membungkuk di depanku sebelum pamit.

Aku menopang dagu, memastikan sang pria sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Kuaduk isi gelasku, mengerling pada _sake_ yang berguncang di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau menraktirnya?" Tanya Shinichi.

Detektif nomor satu di Jepang bertanya pertanyaan senormal ini tentu akan jadi bahan perbincangan banyak orang. Ya, detektif satu ini memang lebih peka dengan bau pelaku pembunuhan ketimbang perasaan orang lain. Dia akan lebih mudah menerangkan soal rumus serumit apa pun ketimbang kenapa seseorang bisa saling jatuh cinta.

"Kita sudah menertawakannya. Anggap saja kita membayar untuk itu."

"Dia bukan pelawak."

"Aku tahu," timpalku. Kutenggak habis segelas _sake_ di tangan sebelum mengeluarkan dompet dari saku mantel. "Justru karena itu aku membayarnya, untuk saja lawakan yang kurasa sangat mahal di era ini. Tertawa itu sukar."

Shinichi terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu mengiyakan ucapanku. Shinichi tak akan tersenyum atau tertawa tulus amat sering. Jika pun dia melengkungkan bibir, senyumannya pertanda kepuasan, bukan kebahagiaan. Jika dia tersenyum saat menjadi Conan, dia hanya sedang berusaha menipu orang lain dengan imej polos yang dia ciptakan. Tak ada yang tulus darinya. Momen seperti ini sangat langka.

"Biar aku yang bayar. Pria harus membayarkan wanita." Shinichi merebut dompet dari tanganku, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku mantel.

Sang pria lantas mengeluarkan dompet miliknya beserta beberapa lembar uang dari sana, menuai ucapan terima kasih dari sang pemilik kedai. Kusikut pinggang Shinichi kencang, kuceramahi dia soal "feminisme" dan derajat lelaki-perempuan di mataku. Shinichi mendengus, berkata bahwa biasa aku akan menurunkan derajatku di bawah lelaki, di bawahnya, jika dengan begitu aku bisa memperoleh benda-benda bermerk model terbaru. Aku tergelak dalam tawa sarkastik dan Shinichi berdecih.

Perjalanan ke kantor terasa lebih berat dibanding perjalanan menuju kedai. Aku berusaha menyeret langkahku di antara jalanan yang mulai hening. Beberapa lampu mulai dipadamkan, membuat suasana kian sunyi dan gulita. Beberapa pemabuk yang kehilangan tenaga dan kesadaran tampak tumbang di depan beberapa pertokoan. Sepertinya pagi nanti seember air akan membangunkan mereka.

Shinichi berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku. Mungkin baginya, situasi saat ini sudah aman dibandingkan tadi. Dari jarak tak terpaut cukup jauh, aku bisa melihat punggung ringkihnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan rutinitas yang padat dan menguras otak dengan tubuh sekurus itu? Mantel hitam, ya. Bibirku menjadi datar, mungkin membentuk kurva terbalik. Aku bisa merasakannya, otot-otot bibirku yang bergerak. Shinichi dalam balutan mantel hitam mengingatkanku pada organisasi yang telah dibasmi beberapa tahun lalu. Organisasi yang masih menyisakan luka dalam bagiku. Aku mungkin telah mendapatkan kebebasanku dan bahkan bisa berjalan-jalan di malam hari tanpa rasa was-was. Namun, hukuman apa pun yang akan dijatuhkan untuk mereka tak akan pernah bisa membangkitkan ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Shinichi tidak merasakannya, bukan? Rasa kehilangan. Dia akan tetap bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia kasihi. Beruntungnya.

Aku tak bisa memendam rasa iri kepada Shinichi. Aku tak bisa meminta Tuhan memberikan keadilan bagiku dengan cara membuat Shinichi merasakan berada di posisiku. Aku tak sampai hati mendoakan hal buruk seperti itu. Shinichi tak perlu mengalami hal sulit sejauh aku. Dia tak perlu menjadi _copycat_ -ku dalam kehidupan. Jika mungkin, aku ingin menjadi saksi bahwa Shinichi lebih bahagia dariku. Dia harus lebih bahagia dariku. Karena kini, kebahagiannya menjadi kebahagiaanku juga. Senyumannya menjadi sumber senyumanku juga.

"Shiho?" Shinichi berbalik, mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Aku meninju pelan punggung sang pria seraya bergumam, "Berpakaian serba hitam begitu. Kau membuatku teringat Gin dan yang lain."

Shinichi terdiam. Dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Namun, tangan pria itu bergerak sigap membuka mantelnya sendiri, memperlihatkan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam di baliknya. Sang pria menyampirkan mantel itu di pundak dan serta-merta menarik tanganku, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami.

* * *

"Hari ini malam pergantian tahun, bukan?" Aku melongok ke luar jendela. Langit masih gulita. Namun, dalam hitungan jam, akan ada pendar cahaya luar biasa di angkasa.

Shinichi menyesap kopinya. Cangkir keenam hari ini, kurasa. Dia memasukkan beberapa berkas ke dalam tas dan menarik berkas lain dari laci.

Kami berdua masih berada di ruang kerja Shinichi. Pria itu telah kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi putar, sedangkan aku menempelkan lenganku ke kusen jendela dan melemparkan pandangan ke luar sana. Bergadang di kantor bukan hal aneh bagi kami. Shinichi tak akan kembali sebelum pekerjaannya tuntas dan sepertinya esok dia akan tertidur seharian di rumah. Aku sendiri harus meracik beberapa obat bius dan melakukan uji klinis pada beberapa obat yang akan kuberikan untuk beberapa agen dan detektif. Kloroform dengan efek samping minimal. Biasa digunakan untuk melumpuhkan penjahat.

"Istrimu pasti kesepian seorang diri di rumah saat malam pergantian tahun," komentarku sinis.

Shinichi memutar pulpen.

"Ran mengundang Sonoko. Selain itu, Paman Mori juga akan datang ke rumah kami."

Aku ber-oh ria. Tak tertarik dengan jawaban Shinichi. Tak tertarik untuk memperpanjang obrolan basa-basi ini.

Shinichi tidak bertanya balik kepadaku. Tentu saja. Siapa yang kutunggu dan menantiku di rumah? Aku tak punya siapa pun dan hingga saat ini masih melajang, membuat orang-orang di sekitarku meletupkan tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepala mereka. Profesor Agasa, orang yang selalu Shinichi sebut sebagai keluargaku, tak mungkin terus-menerus memanjakanku dengan berpura-pura sebagai keluarga. Dia telah benar-benar beristri. Ada keluarga asli yang harus lebih diperhatikannya. Anak angkat sepertiku harus tahu diri, menyudutkan diriku sendiri.

Aku baru saja akan pamit menuju laboratorium andai saja bersin Shinichi tidak membuat sepatuku kembali berbalik arah.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi kembali bersin, kali ini lebih kencang. Ini pasti karena dia membuka mantelnya di tengah suhu udara yang amat menusuk tulang di musim dingin. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia harus membuka mantel segala? Apa jadinya jika dia bersin-bersin ketika tengah mengungkap kejahatan? Sama sekali bukan bahan guyonan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memakai mantelmu lagi tadi! Sekali-kali kau harus menuruti ucapanku, Shinichi! Lihat sekarang! Kau masuk angin!" Aku menggerutu, berkacak pinggang dan kembali menghampirinya.

* * *

"Lepas bajumu!" Perintahku. "Duduk yang tegak dan lepas bajumu!"

Shinichi memandangku dengan mata melotot seolah memastikan bahwa telinganya masih sehat. Aku baru saja kembali dari laboratorium untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku tak bisa meracik obat masuk angin saat ini karena tak ada bahan-bahan yang tepat untuk itu. Aku tak mungkin meracik obat masuk angin dengan sianida dan kloroform, bukan?

Kebingungan, Shinichi menarik dasinya dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja. Dia letakkan dasi dan kemeja di atas kepala kursi. Aku berdecak. Kuraih dasi dan kemeja sang pria, melipatnya rapi sebelum kuletakkan di atas meja lain. Sesuai komando, Shinichi duduk memunggungiku. Dagunya menekan kepala kursi. Aku berdiri di belakangnya, lengkap dengan secawan minyak dan koin logam di tangan.

Ketika kugoreskan koin berminyak itu di punggung Shinichi, pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, sih?" Shinichi memprotesku, maka kucibir dia.

"Heh? Bahkan detektif nomor satu se-Jepang pun rupanya tak tahu bahwa kerokan adalah metode yang digunakan masyarakat di Cina dahulu kala untuk meredakan masuk angin."

Shinichi menoleh, memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin dia pikir aku hanya berbohong untuk bisa mengerjainya. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku bisa saja berjalan ke klinik 24 jam untuk membelikannya obat. Namun, aku tak melakukannya. Dibandingkan meminumkan obat, aku justru menikmati keisenganku sendiri.

Punggung Shinichi benar-benar membuktikan bahwa sang pria tak lagi akrab dengan olahraga. Otot-ototnya lemas dan sedikit kendur. Setiap kerokan, aku merasakannya. Ketika melihat garis merah di sepanjang punggung sang pria, aku terkikik geli. Ah, dia benar-benar masuk angin, secara tidak langsung, karena aku.

Aku mengarahkan kursi Shinichi ke arah jendela. Acara kerokan sudah selesai. Kupandang puas hasilnya dan kusuruh Shinichi kembali mengenakan kemeja. Pria itu kembali berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen dan aku duduk di kursi lain di dalam ruangan, membolak-balik dokumen yang selesai Shinichi baca. Sesekali, aku menyampaikan opiniku. Meski kemampuan analisisku tak menyainginya, aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Aku lompat kelas berkali-kali dan bahkan mendapatkan gelar peneliti termuda. Selain itu, meski hal ini tak membanggakan, aku adalah peneliti muda yang mampu menciptakan Apotoksin.

"Kau lihat kuku panjang wanita ini?" Aku menunjuk foto dari CCTV. "Kuku seperti ini bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan racun. Dia bisa menggunakan kuku kirinya agar aman untuk digunakan makan dan berjabat tangan tanpa takut meracuni orang lain selain korban."

Shinichi tahu bahwa aku tak bodoh, jadi dia meminjamkan telinganya untuk mendengar analisisku. Kami berdebat beberapa kali sampai akhirnya seluruh dokumen di atas meja Shinichi masuk ke dalam tas. Kasus terpecahkan. Apa mulai besok sebaiknya aku melamar sebagai asistennya saja, ya? Rasanya, aku sangat percaya diri bisa memecahkan kasus. Sebelumnya, saat masih menjadi Ai, aku telah membantu Shinichi berulang kali. Kupikir, aku orang yang tepat untuk diajak bekerja sama. Namun, harus kusimpan rapat-rapat keinginanku. Jika menjadi asistennya, aku akan semakin besar kepala dan serakah. Aku akan semakin rakus dan mencoba merebut apa yang bukan milikku.

Pria itu lalu berdiri, menggeser kursi, dan mendekati jendela. Aku mengekorinya, berdiri di sisinya. Suara membahana dari luar menyadarkan kami bahwa kini tengah malam dan pesta kembang api telah dimulai. Warna merah, hijau, dan biru mengudara, terkadang membentuk bunga dan ucapan "selamat tahun baru". Beberapa pejalan kaki di bawah kami pun menyempatkan melihat ke langit sana, menikmati malam pergantian tahun. Aku pergi sejenak dan kembali dengan dua gelas air. Kusodorkan satu gelas untuk Shinichi.

" _Wine_?" Dia bertanya sebelum mengendus bau air di dalam gelas. "Air putih?"

"Tak ada _wine_ atau _sake_ untuk menikmati malam pergantian tahun, jadi air mineral itu gantinya," selorohku sembari terkekeh.

Shinichi ikut terkekeh sembari meneguk air yang kusodorkan. Kami membicarakan beberapa hal. Masa kecil Shinichi, masa kecilku di Amerika, masa ketika aku bergulat di bawah tekanan organisasi, dan masa ketika kami berdua bertindak kekanakan sebagai Conan dan Ai. Ada banyak hal yang telah kami lalui yang pada akhirnya mempersatukan kami pada pekerjaan yang saling berhubungan dan berada di bawah atap yang sama.

Kupandang Shinichi yang tengah memperhatikan langit dari gelas kosongnya. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Shinichi, membuatnya memandangku kini. Jarak wajah kami amat dekat. Sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan embusan napas sang pria. Namun, aku menjauhkan wajahku.

"Selamat tahun baru, Shinichi."

Shinichi terdiam. Matanya mengedip berkali-kali sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencerna bahwa tak ada yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Selamat tahun baru, Shiho. Tahun depan pun, mohon bantuannya."

"Tentu saja. Selama kau membelikanku tas bermerk terbaru," kelakarku sembari tertawa. Kubenturkan gelasku yang masih berisi setengah ke gelas di tangan sang pria yang telah kosong, menimbulkan dentingan nyaring.

Aku tak ingin membunuh. Aku tak ingin membunuh perasaan Ran. Karenanya, aku melakukan bunuh diri. Aku membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Aku berusaha menciptakan jarak yang sebenarnya sudah amat dekat di antara kami. Bahkan aku tak akan kaget jika Shinichi mau berselingkuh denganku. Hanya saja, aku tak serendah itu. Jika memiliki hati sekeji itu untuk merusak pernikahan mereka, sedari awal, aku tak akan menjadi seorang masokis. Sejak awal, aku akan merebut paksa Shinichi. Maka biarkanlah aku dalam keadaan ini. Biarkanlah aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Sampai suatu saat, akan ada sosok lain yang menjadi penyembuhku dan bila sosok tersebut tak kunjung datang, biarkan aku terus membunuh diriku perlahan seperti ini.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading and happy new year!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2018)**


End file.
